kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Children Record
Children Record (チルドレンレコード Chirudoren Rekōdo) is the opening theme of the series. It's also called "The story of seeing things with your eyes." Background : Children Record is the "opening" song of the Kagerou Project. Jin's Comment Before the warmth of our linked hands is chilled by the night, Let the signal ring out once more. From here on, these are our extra innings.” Being “alone,” Doesn’t mean that “no one is around you,” But rather, it means, “you are not connected to anyone.” “No one cares about me. I’m alone.” The moment that several hundreds of people feel this, That is when complete solitude is born. This song is about those “lonely” children who take each others’ hands and advance towards their future. Please listen to it with the intention of becoming a member of our “plan".Mekakucity Records Booklet Information * Guitar / Composer / Arranger / Songwriter: Jin * Video Production：Sidu * Drums：Yuumao * Bass: Shirakami Mashiro Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) With white earphones in my ears, I give the signal with a little grin. The moment I knocked on the door, the heat permeating me floods out. "You still don't see?" A staring contest with strained eyes. When I faltered then, the chord rang out: "Now's the time, take it back!", as from inside my mind. The world is lovable yet harsh, there were some who loathed it. With their cruelly irrational "system" If I approve, then the future won't exist... Boys and girls, face forwards, finding hope in even the unbearable heat. "Bring it back!" , "Bring it back!" the crescent moon rises in red flames. Now, come, write the code in 0's Head to the World outside the imaginary, to the overstated warfront of fantasy. "Go on ahead," you stick out your tongue, simple eyes feigning cockiness. With their password, "Hey, it's my turn", the awoken, restless child won't stop. The night's getting dark; for the "children", they're brightly-burning extra innings Adversity is the cool thing, isn't it? Can't sleep, not yet. Come, hurry, hurry!! In-tempo, we meet our gazes, and then the beat resounds with a high touch. Isn't it too late to think about it? Come on, just get with us! With one chord, we meet our gazes and then you're wrapped in the bouncing groove. You should see it's not a joke between the gasp of the high-end scenery. So what do you think of this heat and our values that just so happen to meet? "Not so bad, is it?" When we open our eyes and clasp our hands Even these surprisingly cheap words we dispute them as "passwords". And I face forward just a little. Boys and girls, face forward, finding hope in only the shimming heat. Recall, and bring to words, your miraculous encounters and farewells. "You know, about that wild world; I laughed it off as being just too harsh." So ends the signal. Boys and girls, face forward! Find hope in only the dizzying heat! "Take it in hand!", "Take it in hand!" The blazing sun rises in red flames. Now, come, it's the call. Let's make this the end; the best plan of action has opened your eyes, From the overstated warfront of daydream to beyond a mobius strip of emotion.Translation by vgperson Trivia * It quickly gained 1,000,000 views after its record release. * It was released on a special DVD single. * As of November 2019, Children Record has reached over 5,800,000 views on Niconico and over 1,200,000 on YouTube. * It was voted as the #4 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs